The invention relates to a hand-held power tool such as a chain saw, a trimmer, a cut-off machine or the like. In operation, the power tools act as a sound source whose noise emission may not surpass a certain limit. In particular, a drive motor of the power tool that is embodied as an internal combustion engine can generate a significant noise level that is transmitted as structure-borne sound to adjoining components and that excites the adjoining components to perform vibrations that also generate sound.
In known configurations, a cover is used to cover, for example, the cylinder or other parts of the power tool. By means of fixed clamping locations of the cover, for example, in the form of screw connections, the structure-borne sound is transmitted from the crank cases and cylinder of the drive motor onto the cover. The covers that are comprised of thin wall sections are excited to generate vibrations. Wall sections of the cover that have large surface areas have the tendency to produce vibrations that are transmitted as their own structure-borne sound to the surroundings and thus contribute to the noise load.
In known configurations, a rubber bearing is used for preventing such noise emission at the fastening location of the cover or the screw connection; the rubber bearing is provided to prevent transmission of high-frequency vibrations into the cover. Such rubber bearings increase the number of parts and the assembly costs.